


Genesis Rhapsodos

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short look at the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis Rhapsodos

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift to Seraphim210 for 2015.  
> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy 7 or its characters. This work is not for profit.

The time of the Goddess had passed, there were no more dreams and no more heroes. They had each fallen, one by one, to death or despair - Jenova’s taint had taken its toll on them all. Amber hair shone in the fading light of Gaia’s dying sun as Genesis Rhapsodos watched over the graves he had marked out for each of his comrades and their comrades alike. He was the only witness to the end of the world, his Goddess having made him undying before her powers were drained by the Lifestream and shot through those he had once loved.

There were huge rocks with words melted into them by the heat of his heart: his rage, his pain, his pity, his sadness, his laughter, his tears… their words stretched across the ground before him. The lines of his beloved play stuck in his throat and the teasing whispers of his friend’s’ voices haunted him awake or asleep. Each stone said something different: Angeal’s waxed philosophical and full of honor; Sephiroth’s was precise and priceless; Zack’s was full of sunshine and happiness; Cloud’s was seemingly worn with time and worry; Tifa’s was full of a heart bursting with love and a touch of sadness; Barret’s was filled with gunmetal and smoke; Marlene’s was filled with hope and flowers; Aerith’s was scattered with materia and flower petals; Tseng’s was written in Wutain and strict in feeling, Vincent’s was covered in claw marks and blood; Reeve was laid with Cait Sith in a robotic style; Denzel’s had hopes and dreams woven across its surface; Cid’s was the air and oil grease; Reno’s was snarky; Rude’s was solemn; Elena’s was cross; Gun’s was potshot; Shotgun’s was graceful; Two-Gun’s was a match to the man’s flair; Yuffie’s was as upbeat and sneaky as the girl herself had been in life; the Martial Artists faced each other as if boxing for eternity; Rufus’s seemed to be covered in hair gel with Dark Nation wrapped around its base; President ShinRa’s was fat and presided over Heidegger’s, Scarlet’s, and Palmer’s; Hojo’s was a tainted blackened mess; Lucrecia’s was full of tears and regret; Hollander’s was a sickly green from envy and greed; Gast and Ifalna were next to each other and set just above Aerith and Zack; all of those he had known and those who had tried to clean up his mess, everyone involved in his very existence were arrayed in front of him boulder by boulder.

He walked among them sadly from time to time as he wandered the vastness of the dead rock beneath his feet. He searched for a way to bring life back to the galaxy, to his home. Jenova and her taint were gone, but in cleansing itself Gaia had been destroyed. He hoped to be his planet’s’ new genesis.


End file.
